Get over It
by Ahtilat
Summary: Barnett and Gates clash again, though differently this time. mm slash


Author's note: Takes place after the last episode 'City of Mercy' and is completely AU.

center /center 

_Neela had looked at them both angrily as they faced each other right there in the trauma room._

"Why don't you either slap each other silly, or kiss now and get it over with."

After that she had left, leaving them standing there, close to each other, too close for comfort.

Ray frowned, just thinking about it made him angry. Tony Gates was just too damn annoying and so full of himself. He had no right going after Neela like that because he was going to break her heart and Ray wasn't going to pick up the pieces...again. Even though he loved her, he just couldn't anymore.  
His gloved hand searched around in the pocket of his coat, looking for his car key while walking through the eerily quiet parking garage, towards his car. He'd done some grocery shopping right after his shitty shift but started to regret it right now as he was in the cold, with heavy bags in a dark abandoned garage. Footsteps echoing to the right made him look over, and the one standing there made him almost drop his bags.

Gates, in the flesh, in the same parking garage of the same supermarket he liked to go to. Man, would he ever be able to get rid of the guy? He wanted to just walk on, ignoring the fact that he had seen his colleague. Of course, fate had to step in and brown eyes locked with his, narrowing with a scowl when recognition set in.

"Ray, what are you doing here?"

_Duh, talk about dumb questions._ Ray looked at his grocery bags pointedly, after he had been able to resist the urge to roll his eyes. That would have been too immature.

"What does it look like? See you tomorrow."

Yeah, tomorrow because right now he was off and in his free time he didn't want anything to do with Gates. Just because he had offered the guy a ride to where the homeless kid had been giving birth in the freezing cold, didn't mean he was going to have friendly chats or even pretend he liked him. He wanted to get home, to Katey to celebrate Christmas together.

"Asshole."

Ray stopped at the sudden softly spoken curse, a scowl appearing on his face as he turned towards Gates, hands clenching into fists already.

"What?"

"Even now that you're off you still treat me like I'm something stuck under your shoe. Stop acting like you're better then me Barnett, cause you're not."

"As long as you don't treat Neela right, I don't get why I should treat you any better."

"What's going on between Neela and me is none of your business."

"She's my best friend so that makes it my business."

Gates laughed with sarcasm as he shook his head, dark brown eyes shining with something Ray couldn't quite place yet and he realised they were standing close to each other again, like in the trauma room and Neela's comment popped up in his head once more. It looked like Gates was thinking along the same lines as well as he stepped even closer.

"Save the bullshit for her, you want her as much as I do. And you hate me for having her but she's mine so back off!"

"Make me tough guy."

Gates raised his hand as anger flared between the two of them, leaving them nothing then the hate and the aching need to be with a woman who wasn't even sure who she wanted yet. Instead of a fist punching his nose, soft lips pressed against his own roughly as a tongue demanded entrance and the hand rested against the back of his neck. Hate and passion flared up in Ray as he tried to reason with himself but found it hard to think, since another part of him was very hard and needy. It had been so long since he'd been with a guy and he opened his mouth, tasting Tony as their tongues duelled and their lips clashed. Hands felt him up while he did some exploring of his own, the gloves making it near impossible to feel the muscles he knew would be there. A cold hand snaked inside his loose jeans, gripping his aching erection tightly.

"Fuck!"

Ray couldn't help but cry out in surprise, his curse loudly vibrating around him before he'd been able to stifle it. It didn't seem anybody was around, luckily for them. Tony's thumb ran over his weeping head, catching a drop of pre-cum and smearing it around his slit. This wasn't the place to take their time and they both knew it so Gates turned the handsome docter around, shoving him against the hood of his car, bending him forward and jerking down the jeans and shorts impatiently. _No Lube_ Ray suddenly thought. _They had no lube._ It didn't matter to Gates apparently, as he parted Barnett's perfectly shaped cheeks, exposing the hidden opening to his eyes and the cold before warmth circled around the puckered hole and prodded against it. The warm wet tongue slid inside with little resistance, plunging in and out fast a few times for the sole purpose of making this a little bit easier on the both of them. Ray was grateful for that, he hadn't been looking forward to a dry fuck and the pain that accompanied it. The tongue licking him inside his tight channel made him ache with desire and he had to bite on his hand to keep from groaning loudly. But when a slick digit was pushed inside him, stretching him, he did groan, from frustration.

"Just do it Gates, we don't have time for this."

The finger was pulled out, leaving behind the familiar ache of wanting to be filled more, to feel pain and Tony fortunately obliged, the hiss of a zipper echoing around them. While Barnett was over the hood of a **very** cold car with his pants pooling around his ankles, Gates simply freed his erect cock from the tight jeans by pulling down his zipper and tugging his cock from his briefs. The leaking head pressed against his slightly loosened hole with hastened hurry, enough force behind it to push past the tight ring of muscles. Burning pain followed the path of the erection as it ploughed its way inside Ray until it was fully sheathed and the coarse pubic hair of Gates tickled his ass. Both men groaned at the tightness and the feelings overwhelming them. 

"Jesus, you're tight!"

Ray could only moan in response as a powerful thrust took his breath and ability to talk away. Gates wasn't letting his colleague get used to his invading cock, he could only think about getting his rocks off in this incredible tight hole so he pounded harshly with quick thrusts. Their sex wasn't about love or anything, just sex to get their tension dissolved. Ray wasn't so sure if this was the least painful way though and he shifted a little, trying to get a different angle so Tony would hit his prostate. When ripples of pleasure ran through his body he knew he hit jackpot and his erection started to harden again.  
Both of them didn't last long, as soon as Ray shot his semen all over the car and himself, Gates followed by emptying himself deeply inside the rocker. Both straightened and Tony was quick to zip himself up, eyeing Ray while he pulled up his pants stiffly and painfully. Sitting wasn't going to pleasant for a few days, he'd been completely hollowed out.

"You should take a hot bath or…"

"I'm fine," Ray cut him off, waving away the well meant comment. They both shifted and stared, creating an awkward situation, which Gates solved by clearing his throat, motioning to his car with his thumb

"I should go."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay…..so….till tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you at work."

Neither of them looked back as they started their cars and went back to their girlfriends who were waiting in a warm home. Neither of them mentioned anything of what happened but one thing was for sure. They would definitely get their groceries at the same place.


End file.
